


I Don't Ever Mind Sharing Oxygen (I Just Wanna Get Lost In Your Lungs)

by saturndust



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bella's my little angel, F/F, Kid Fic, Single Parent AU, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: "Sorry I was MIA. I had some important things to attend to. You're cute when you're worried, you know that?" She smirks when Emily blushes harder."I just wanted to know you were okay."





	I Don't Ever Mind Sharing Oxygen (I Just Wanna Get Lost In Your Lungs)

Emily was 18 when she first met Bella Conrad. It was a drizzly Tuesday and Stacie hadn't been at Bella's rehearsals. Emily was worried for the girl and when Beca said someone should go see her to see if she's okay - due to her not answering a single text or phone call - Emily immediately offered to go visit her. She pulled on an oversized grey hoodie over her tank top she wore to rehearsal and catches the tube to the address she's given. When she knocks on the door she's greeted by an older woman with the same dazzling green eyes Stacie has bus with darker hair, like the pictures she saw of Stacie in her freshman year.

"Hi." Emily started, her hair wet from the rain and her hoodie damp. "I was wondering if Stacie was home? I'm Emily, from the Bella's, and we wanted to check if she was okay? She left the house on Friday, as she always does, but she didn't come back on Sunday evening? She texted saying she couldn't come back but would make it to rehearsal - and we were worried as she wasn't replying-"

"Oh, you sweetheart, come in Emily." The woman says, seeming to be remembering something but Emily didn't know what. "Stacie's told me loads about you, I believe she refers to you as the 'cute new Be-"

"Who was it, Mom?" Emily immediately recognises Stacie's voice and turns her head to find the brunette walking down the stairs, Stacie taken aback at the sight of the soaked girl standing in by her door. "Em?" She asks as Emily smiles and waves.

"Emily here was just worried about you as you weren't replying to them." Mrs Conrad explains, a hand on Emily's shoulder as she spoke. Mrs Conrad shoots Stacie a look that causes the tall brunette to widen her eyes in an almost threatening manner before she rolls her eyes.

"Hey." Emily smiles, shifting on her feet.

"Oh my god, Em, you're soaked." Stacie mutters, grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie and pulling her away from the front door. "Come on, let's get you in my room to find some clothes... wow, never thought I'd ever say that." Stacie mumbles causing Emily to giggle as Stacie threw her a black t-shirt. Emily began to look for a bathroom as Stacie sat on her bed. "Just change, Em, we're roommates at school anyway." She teases. "Plus, I only bite if you ask nicely." She winks causing Emily to flush pink before slipping her hoodie over her head, followed by her damp tank top, and slipping into Stacie's soft t-shirt. Emily felt warm all over as she inhaled the smell of roses in Stacie's shirt.

"Sorry you show up unexpectedly. That was pretty uncool." Emily murmurs as Stacie pats the bed on the spot next to her to get her to sit.

"No, you were worried and fair enough." Stacie says as Emily sat. "Sorry I was MIA. I had some important things to attend to. You're cute when you're worried, you know that?" She smirks when Emily blushes harder.

"I just wanted to know you were okay."

"You care about me?" Stacie asks, her voice teasing.

"O-of course I do." Emily stutters, Stacie's eyes are so alluring and bright and her voice is so warm and her breath is so hot on her face.

"I know you do..." Stacie's eyes then tear down, a look of guilt finding it's away across those emerald green eyes. "Em... can I tell you something?" She asks, her voice like a whisper. Emily nods and frowns at Stacie.

"What's wrong?" Emily asks, her voice so sincere, as she places her hand gently on Stacie's knee. "Stace?"

"Come here." Stacie says, standing up and grabbing Emily's wrist. Stacie leads Emily down a corridor and Emily wants to channel some Beca in her (due to them hanging out a lot recently) and make a sarcastic comment about Stacie trying to murder her but she knows not to. Stacie stops in front of a white wooden door, hand on the handle. "You want to know why I missed rehearsal?" She asks, her voice a whisper.

"Why?" Emily asks, voice matching Stacie's in volume. Stacie inhales before she pushes the door open, a finger going to her lips as she gestures with a cock of her head for Emily to follow her inside. Emily walks into a dark room, her eyes adjusting before she realises it's a little girl's bedroom. The dead give away? The little girl asleep in her bed. Emily feels her breath catch at the little girl tucked under her duvet, light brown locks scattered around her pillow, her thumb in her mouth and a teddy bear clutched tightly to her side like a lifeline.

"This is Bella." Stacie whispers, kneeling down and running a hand through the little girl's hair oh so gently it's feather light and almost non existent. "She started crying when I began to leave on Sunday and I felt bad and sometimes she just needs her mama... so I stayed just until she stops fussing."  Emily sits in silence, joining Stacie when she beckons her over. She looks at the girl and - literally - sees a miniature version of the leggy brunette except with lighter hair. Eventually Stacie is pulling her outside the room, Emily glancing back for one more look, before Stacie closes the door as silently as possible.

"Stacie I-"

"I got pregnant with her when I was 16." Stacie starts. "I was knocked up by some asshole jock in Junior year and he denied ever knowing me in fear of ruining his chance of a future. I gave birth to her right before Ba-"

"Stacie." Emily holds her hands gently, caressing them with her thumb. "I don't care." She whispers, and never have those words pieced together sounded so caring and soft and sincere. "I don't care about the fact that you have a daughter. I think this is absolutely amazing. I already like you so much from how I admire you in how strong and intelligent and pretty and amazingly talented you are. This just ups my respect."

"Did you just say you like me, Legacy?" Stacie teases, her eye light with hope. "And said Im pretty?"

"I-I uh... Well you're uh... well yes.." Emily stutters as Stacie leans forward and kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you, Em." Stacie smiles as Emily feels the flush on her cheeks again.

"It's no problem, Stace." Emily hums. "I hate to pry but... Why haven't you told the Bella's?" She asked. Stacie paused and purses her lips.

"I just... I was scared." Stacie admitted with a sigh and running her hand through her hair. "I was scared they'd treat my differently and shame me for it?"

"Stace, we're your family." Emily's voice was soft and gentle, her hands reaching out to hold Stacie's warm ones in her cold ones. "We love and accept who you are no matter. And I'm sure that they'd all spoil her life crazy. God don't let her near Amy." Stacie manages a smile before she engulfs Emily in a hug. Emily settles immediately and hugs back just as tight.

"Thank you, Em." Stacie smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to Emily's ear and then her temple. "Do you mind if I wait a little before I tell them?"

"Stacie, it's your choice when you tell them. Just know I'm here for you when you do." Emily whispered. "And I'll be glad to get to know Bella Conrad."

"She'll also be glad to get to know 'the cute new legacy' as my mom said I tend to refer to you as."

"Wait she wasn't joking?"

"I do think you're cute, you know that right?" Stacie hums before she feels Emily nod against her neck. And Stacie can't help but smile. "Thanks for caring about me."

"We all care about you."

"I know."

//

Bella Conrad is 5 when she first meets all 10 of her aunts. She adores every single one of them and is upset she hasn't been introduced before. Nevertheless she spends as much time as she can with them, attending a few rehearsals and such with her Mama. Bella Conrad is 5 when she first meets Emily Junk. Emily is, although she'd never say it, her favourite. Emily's always offering to take her for ice cream and just hangs out with her and her Mama the most. She's so smiley and always has a packet of apple mints in her purse and grape gummies on a good day.

Bella watches the Bellas win the world's from her sitting room at home with her Grandma. She's sitting in her lap and clapping as hard as she can when she sees her Mama and aunts on stage. Her face lights up as she hears them sing, cheering especially loud when they sing 'flashlight'; it's her favourite lullaby that Emily sings to her.

Bella Conrad is 5 when she watches her Mama hug Emily so tight that it looks like she never wants to let go. Bella realises her Mama like-likes Emily. Just like how her friend Jane like-likes Brandon and how Jake like-likes Bea.

Bella Conrad smiles and knows Emily like-likes her Mama too. She just does. She knows she does.

//

Emily Junk is 23 years old when she finally graduates in the summer of 2018. She has decided to move in with Stacie due to her applying for Grad Schools locally and so she can help Stacie out raising Bella. Bella, now 8, loves hanging out with Emily whenever she can and Emily has just adored watching her grow up. Emily has also, though she'd hate to admit it, found herself falling for Stacie over the past few years, ever since she joined Barden. She would deny it but when Stacie asked her if she'd like to move in her heart skipped a beat; it was probably just the excitement of seeing Bella, right? 

But Emily knew she shouldn't, if things didn't work out Bella would be crushed and Stacie is so occupied with raising Bella she didn't have time to deal with Emily's little one-sided crush. 

When Emily moves into the two bedroom little studio apartment she settles immediately and she's formed a little family with the two. And, though she'd deny all claims, she can't help but glance at Stacie with these excruciatingly obvious heart-eyes and her eyes can't help but linger in the morning when Stacie stretches and her top lifts exposing her ribs and her- No, Emily doesn't do that at all... 

Alas, it doesn't matter if she does or not either way Stacie doesn't need this and Emily shouldn't unload her stupid feelings she's been building up like a child with an unlimited supply of lego bricks for the past four years. 

//

Bella Conrad is 8 years old when she notices something. Bella Conrad is 8 years old when she realises that her Mama is in love with Emily. She notices from how her Mama looks at her with her green eyes light and sparkly like the glitter she puts on her artwork she does at school and how her Mama laughs loudest and mostest with Emily and how happy her Mama is with Emily and she's never seen her happier, not even when she won the Acapella worlds. 

Bella Conrad is 8 years old when she realises she needs to get her Mama together with Emily. 

She devises a plan far too precise and detailed for an 8 year old's mind but then again, she is Stacie - your local genius - Conrad's daughter. 

One night the three are driving back from dinner, Stacie and Emily giggling about whatever in the front seat, Stacie's hand gently holding Emily's and Emily's cheeks aflush as usual. It is then that Bella recognises the giant opportunity to put her plan in action. She glances at the clock as it reads 11:30pm and smiles as she begins to let out a few yawns from the back seat. She's not tired at all, not one bit due to the three fizzy drinks she managed to drink, but it's past her usual bedtime so she pulls the drowsy card beginning to yawn and rub her eyes to catch her Mama's attention. 

"You tired Bell?" Emily asks, glancing back and Bella nods sleepily. "Hm, well we're almost home, 10 minutes more and you'll be in bed." She smiles, leaning back and running a hand through Bella's hazelnut hair. Bella smiles in her best drowsy impression as Emily smiles gently leaning back into her seat as Bella leans into her own seat, head drooping exaggeratedly. 

"Guess that chocolate cake didn't give you much energy?" Stacie hums and Bella feels like a deer in headlights before she decides to shrug nonchalantly and yawn again. "Okay sprout, well we're almost home." 

The three arrive back and Bella has her eyelids drooping and her head against the car door. Stacie hums and picks her up, Bella resting her head in the crook of Stacie's neck as Emily rubs her back. The two help get Bella's teeth brushed and have grabbed her pyjamas before they tuck her into bed. Bella snuggles under the blankets, actually feeling quite sleepy but she knows she needs to execute the plan _now._ The two have tucked her in and go to turn off the lights. 

"Emily?" Bella manages to whisper through her sleepy state. The girl in question hums and kneels down. "Do you love my mama?" She asks. Emily looks quickly and bashfully at Stacie before looking down, the taller woman at a loss for words as she stares at Emily. Emily pauses before smiling and looking at Bella. 

"I do, Belle." Emily manages to reply. Bella smiles contented and knowing she's successful; Emily would never lie to her and Stacie is smiling bigger and brighter than ever before. Emily's warm brown eyes meet Stacie's hypnotising green ones as they smile in the dark room, the only light being the Blue and Yellow 'Bellas' lights (they form a little Bellas 'B' in the middle) Chloe gave to the little girl for her birthday.

"Good." Bella yawns, cuddling the teddy bear Cynthia Rose gave to her closer to her chest. "Because Mama loves you too." Emily looks at Stacie, her eyes lighting up as Stacie smirks at her with a slight nod of affirmation. "I love you mama, I love you Emily." Bella then begins to drift off.

"I love you too Belle." Stacie smiles adoringly at Bella as she looks at Emily fondly, eyes soft and smile small and loving. Emily then kissed Bella's head and smiles. 

"I love you too Bella." Emily grins before looking at Stacie. They pause, just looking at each other and knowing. As the little girl's breaths turn heavy, Stacie gently holds Emily's hand and leads her out of the room. Emily closing the door quietly behind her.

Bella Conrad is 8 years old and feels the most happy she's ever felt before because her Mama's in love and she helped her and she likes making her Mama happy. 

//

Stacie Conrad is 28 when she, not by herself mind you, has her feelings confessed to Emily. Stacie Conrad is 28 when she has her first _real_ kiss with Emily Junk; they've kissed before but those have been spin the bottle games and stupid drunken dares; this one was real and felt amazing, Emily feeling it down to her toes. Stacie has her pinned against the wall her breath hot in Emily's mouth and Emily's fingers having threaded through her brown locks. 

"Did you mean it?" Stacie asks, her eyes deep and bright, Emily breathless from the kiss.

"Y-yeah." She exhales and Stacie grins wider than the pacific ocean. "D-id - uh - did you?" 

"Of course." Stacie smiles, pecking her lips. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too Stace." 

//

Bella Conrad is 12 when her Mama finally pops the question and she's 13 when her Mama and her new Mommy get married. Bella is 13 when she cries tears of joy for the first time as her Mama says 'I do' and she has a new Mommy. 

Bella Conrad is 13 when she feels her life is complete and she's glad she got sick that one fateful day when she was merely 5 years old, not knowing her fuss over her mother leaving would allow her to meet the woman her mother would fall in love with and caused them to bond for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> The fic title is lyrics from 'Single' by the neighbourhood which has a few stemily vibes I guess
> 
> Anyways, I like this one the most from the fics i've written for rare pair week.
> 
> Also I love Bella Conrad


End file.
